We are primarily exploring the thermal and photochemical reactivity of organic molecules which contain imino ether imine functional groups conjugated with carbon-carbon and carbon-oxygen multiple bonds. Our long-range objectives are to understand modes of thermal and photochemical reactivity of these functional groups and to develop new methods of synthesis of nitrogen-containing molecules of possible biological significance. Specifically, we have been (1) exploring the photochemical reactivity of keto imino ethers with respect to Norrish Type I, Norrish Type II, and 2 plus 2- photocycloaddition reactions; (2) developing a synthesis of 1-azetines via 2 plus 2-photocycloaddition followed by elimination; (3) exploring thermal elimination reactions of keto imino ether as a synthetic route to highly strained olefins; (4) examining thermal cycloaddition reactions of electron rich olefins to keto imino ethers; (5) exploring the free radical stabilizing effect of amino and carboxy functional groups in concert; (6) studying the photorearrangements of organo silicon compounds; and (7) studying the mechanism of the photochemical conversion of diaminomaleonitrile to 4- amino-5-cyanoimidazole. Bibliographic references: Photochemical Reactivity of Imino Lactones. Photoreduction and Photo-elimination, T.H. Koch, J.A. Olesen, and J. DeNiro, J. Org. Chem., 40, 14 (1975). Thermal (2 plus 2) Cycloaddition of 1,1-Dimethoxyethene to the Carbonyl of 2-Ethoxy-3- Indolone, T.H. Koch, J. Olesen, and J. Foy, J. Org. Chem., 40, 117 (1975).